A Touch Betrays A Lot
by silverphyrbyrd
Summary: Hermione is now a 21yearold charms professor with everything going for her but something troubles her where is Remus on this moonlit night? HermioneRemus fluff. Very old fic.


Disclaimer: I don't own Harry or anything to do with him. I know this, you know this, my blue stuffed dinosaur knows this, period.

Author's notes: This was written a long time ago; you can probably tell. Hell, I don't even write Harry Potter anymore. Remus Lupin was one of my favourite characters - this had to happen eventually. Cliche, schmiche, and I'm tired so I'd better get this done with, right? This is not one of my best stories - just a lot of PWP fluff. Rated up a bit for a coupla little cuss words.

A TOUCH BETRAYS A LOT

The moon seperated from the hills and I thought of him. He was probably in terrible pain tonight, desperately trying not to hurt anyone, but if I was there, I could help - I could mix that potion for him, and then be there for him till the moon changed and so did he, back into that caring, intelligent man I love so much. So what if he's old enough to be my father? Should I stop loving him because I was born at a different time?

Last time I saw him I was eighteen years old, off to university. I got on the train and then it struck me how much I really did love him, and if I could I would have stopped the train, gone back and told him so - but too late, too late, even if he would have accepted my love. And now I'm twenty-one, he is forty. I just graduated, a professor in charms with honours. I came home last week.

This night I watched the moon, a full, bloated face, laughing at me - 'Your beloved is hurting tonight, Professor Granger,' it said. 'Do you know where he is?' I went to bed and cried myself to sleep.

The next day I got a phone call from Harry. 'Hermione - where the hell have you been? Why didn't you call?'

'I only got back a few days ago,' I replied. 'Sorry.'

'Yeah, but you should have called!' Harry sounded worried about me; I wondered why, but it was annoying too. What business was it of his?

'Look, I said I was sorry!' I snapped. Then I decided to ask - maybe he'd know. 'Harry - where's Remus these days?'

'Remus?' The surprise startled me. 'I'm not sure. Why?'

'Never mind why - can you find out?'

'I suppose I could ask Sirius, but...'

'Yes, please do that. Thankyou, now I have to go. Bye!' With that I put down the phone. Why was I so short with Harry? After all, he was my best friend. Worrying about Remus was making me snappish - maybe I needed a rest. I tried to sleep, but I couldn't - I kept picturing what my werewolf was doing now, hearing his howls... The phone rang again. Sirius this time, not really liking using a muggle phone.

'Hermione, why do you want to know where Remus is?' he asked.

'That's my business,' I said sharply. That would probably tell him all he needed to know, but he remained silent. Like a fool, I tried to fill the silence. 'I'm worried about him. I don't like thinking of him in so much pain on these moonlit nights. I remember what he said about what he had to do to stop himself hurting anyone and I know I could help; I can mix the potion and I love him. Damn.'

'You _what_?' Sirius sounded like I'd just hit him. I said nothing; I knew he'd heard me. 'Isn't he a little old for you?'

'Shut up, Sirius, just tell me where he is,' I said. There was absolute silence at the other end of the line, as if Sirius was debating what was best for me. I am a grown woman, for god's sake!

Almost as soon as I'd thought that he said, 'Have you mixed the potion?'

'Yes.'

'Then get ready; I'll come and fetch you in half an hour.'

Half an hour later Sirius apparated in my sitting room, where I was waiting for him.

'You've changed since I saw you last,' he said. I didn't think I had, till he told me. 'You were smiling last time I saw you. Now you look like your heart's breaking. Come on, let's go find Moony. Ready?' I nodded, and we disapparated to a room with a very strong door and shuttered windows, with none of the small furniture intact. I looked around once, there was a snarl behind me and Sirius changed into a huge black dog, hitting the wolf mid-leap with a sickening crash before it could get me. I staggered back in near panic as Sirius fought to keep the wolf down, but there was little contest - the wolf was cut in dozens of places and didn't have a chance. Once it was pinned, I saw my chance, darted in and held its nose till it opened its mouth and I could tip the potion down its throat. It coughed and spluttered, but it seemed it had swallowed enough to gain control. Sirius let it up and changed back into a man.

'Remus?' I asked. The wolf nodded, I dropped to my knees and threw my arms around his neck, unable to help myself, only just noticing that Sirius had left the room. Remus freed himself and padded over to inspect the bottle. He looked up at me. 'Yes,' I said. 'I learned how to make it. I've been worried about you.' Remus put his head on one side and whined. I laughed. 'I know it tastes horrible - It can't be helped, you know that.' I looked him up and down and all wish to laugh vanished. He looked terrible, his fur matted with his own blood. 'Oh, Remus, what have you been doing to yourself?' I asked. He shrugged. I knew he had to hurt himself to stop himself hurting others, but this was ridiculous. I picked up my wand and did my best to remember what I'd picked up from those medical magic books I'd read once or twice, wishing I'd read more. Remus just relaxed and let me get on with it, washing away the blood, healing the bites, closing the cuts. All things considered I think I did a good job, and when I was done I just sat there in silence for a while with his head in my lap, combing my fingers through his beautiful silvery fur. His eyes were closed and after a while I wondered if he'd fallen asleep, but eventually he sat up, looked me in the eye and pawed the ground three times - there were three days of full moon left. I nodded. 'Remus - I need to talk to you,' I said. Remus nodded, nuzzled my shoulder and barked, twice. This seemed to be a signal, because Sirius came in and took me back home.

'Well?' he asked. 'How did it go?'

'I don't know,' I replied. 'I think it went well. It's hard when one of you can't talk.'

'Well, he looked a lot better than when you went in, that's something at least,' said Sirius. 'So, what now? Wait patiently till the moon is no longer full?'

'Wait impatiently, you mean. I have to talk to Remus before I explode.'

'Well, just hold on for three more days, girl. You can do it.'

And I did manage it, though how I did it is a mystery. I was snappish at everybody, and got very little sleep, counting the days. On the fourth day I came home from shopping to find someone waiting for me. Someone with pale hair and tired blue eyes, a face I'd wanted to see for a good three years.

'Remus!' I cried, dropping my bags. He had his back to me, and he jumped violently and turned around.

'Hermione!' he said with a smile that made my head spin, then came to help me with my shopping. I made us both a drink, trying to put off the moment when I'd actually have to say the words.

'How are you?' I asked.

'Much better since you came to see me,' replied Remus. 'And what about you?'

'The suspense of the last few days has been killing me,' I replied, and stopped. 'Remus, I... There was something I had to tell you.' He said nothing; it was as if he already knew somehow. If Sirius had told him I'd kill the dog-man... There was no alternative but to go on, even though I couldn't look into those beautiful eyes. 'I've... been wanting to tell you for a long time now, but I... oh, god, it's no good, I can't do it...'

'Hermione.' His voice was soft, so soft it was barely audible, but I heard and still didn't look up, not till he took my chin in his hand and turned my head so I was looking at him. 'I know,' he said, and kissed me. I melted into the kiss, feeling nothing but the warmth of his arms around me and the pressure of his lips on mine.

'I'm going to kill Sirius,' I murmured when we came up for air.

'Why?' asked Remus. 'He told me nothing. I guessed, three nights ago - a touch betrays a lot, Hermione Granger, surely you know that.'

'Oh. Good. Remus, I love you.'

'I know. I love you too.' We sat there for a long time in each other's arms, enjoying the warmth. There was nothing else to say.


End file.
